


Lockdown

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: George's gag gift to Scorpius backfires.





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione awoke to an uproar coming from the lounge. She pulled on her bathrobe, nearly colliding with Rose in the hall. 

“What’s going on?” her daughter asked sleepily, hurrying downstairs behind her mother. 

“I don’t care how you do it; just get these bloody things off!” Ron shouted at George. 

“I’ve tried every spell-breaker I can think of,” George yelled back. “Harry ruined a bolt cutter trying to snip them off. Even that Muggle locksmith we rousted out of bed couldn’t help. You’ll just have to wait until the spell wears off.”

“Ron, what on earth has happened?” Hermione exclaimed in bewilderment. 

He held up his right arm, bringing Scorpius’s left arm along. The two men were handcuffed together. 

“Scorpius!” Rose shrieked, running over to her fiancé. “Why are you handcuffed to Daddy?”

“Ask your Uncle George,” he retorted. “He thought handcuffs would liven up my bachelor party.”

“I didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to actually put them on,” George snapped. 

_“How did this happen?”_ Hermione shouted.

She so rarely raised her voice that the room went instantly silent. 

“When we first opened the shop, Fred and I developed magic handcuffs for our WonderWitch product line,” George began. “The idea was to accidentally on purpose cuff yourself to the person you were attracted to. We decided not to market them.”

“Isn’t there a key?” Rose demanded.

“No,” George admitted. “The locking spell lasts a full twenty-four hours. Nothing can break it, or remove the handcuffs. We tried everything, as you heard. I thought they’d make an interesting gag gift for Scorpius.”

“That still doesn’t explain why he and Ron are cuffed together,” Hermione persisted. 

“It’s my fault,” Scorpius admitted. “Mr. Weasley -- George, that is -- didn’t explain right away that the spell was unbreakable. I was a bit drunk, although I’m stone cold sober now, believe me,” he assured Rose.

“A _bit_ drunk?” Ron muttered sarcastically. “You were practically under the table.”

“Anyway, I put them on us and they snapped closed, “Scorpius finished miserably. 

“How could you do such a thing?” Rose wailed. “The wedding rehearsal is tomorrow night!”

“By my calculations, the spell will wear off just before we have to be there,” Scorpius said hopefully. A glare from Ron silenced him. 

“Mum, can’t you do something?” Rose implored. 

“I’m afraid not. It’s late; I’ll make up the bed in the guest room.”

Ron and Scorpius exchanged horrified looks.

“There’s no way I’m sharing a bed with him,” Ron said emphatically. 

“Likewise,” Scorpius added. “Hang on. How are we supposed to use the toilet?”

“Very carefully,” George smirked before Apparating away.

 


End file.
